Silly Story: It All Started With a Movie
by FireScytheSS
Summary: CZ Silly Story #20: It all started with a movie...and ended with a crisis! The clones have a little drama of their own before French Bob comes in and, of course, disrupts the others while they try to escape imminent danger!


_A/N: _Hey there! Remember that Flareonwolf's posts are **bolded **and Racingwolf's are not. If you want to know how to write your own silly story or are simply interested in how they work, visit our profile for a brief description!

* * *

ChalkZone Silly Story #20: It All Started With a Movie

Rudy, Penny, and Snap were at a movie theater in ChalkZone. Unfortunately, they couldn't easily pay attention to the movie they were watching because Skrawl Clone, at the very back of the theater, kept throwing jelly beans at people (apparently he was "giving them a gift") and French Bob kept getting up and running to the front of the theater room to complain about how unoriginal the movie was. After Rudy got hit in the head with his fourth set of jelly beans, Snap couldn't take it anymore. "Let's go see another movie!" he told the others, and so they

**pulled out one of Skrawl Clone's teeth and rubbed it. An image shot from the tooth and projected itself before them. In a holographic form, a list of movies currently on showed. "I wanna see that one!" demanded a voice from behind, and they each turned around to find none other...than Rudy Clone Clone. He pointed a finger dramatically at the second movie on the list titled **_**A Romance Between Two Ten Year Olds**_**. Snap scratched his head. "That doesn't seem very**

safe," Penny noted, as she watched Rudy Clone trying to climb the walls while playing paddleball in an attempt to impress Penny Clone. "Well, whatever," Snap muttered with a roll of his eyes, turning back toward the movie they were now watching. Snap suddenly realized that he'd run out of snacks, so he walked out of the theater to get some. As he stepped into the hallway, to his shock he ran into none other than Rudy Clone Clone. "SNAP!" he yelled, his eyes narrowed to slits. "All alone this time?" he said tauntingly as he reached for something in his pocket, "Well, then there's no one to stop me from killing you! Because I'm going to kill you! And then I'll cut you open, and staple your heart to the floor!" In spite of the situation, Snap couldn't help rolling his eyes. "That's just ridiculous," he muttered. Furious that Snap didn't respond correctly to his SERIOUS threat, Rudy Clone Clone pulled out his _new_ gun and

**yelled, "I want to see THAT MOVIE!" He shoved the gun into Skrawl Clone's armpit. "YEAH TOAST!" he shouted, and began to glare at everyone. "STOP THAT," Bob yelled, jabbing a finger in the direction of the hologram. "That **_**romance **_**movie is UNORIGINAL! I want to see the one about fried EGGS." He pointed to a title three titles below the romance one. It was titled **_**The Life of a Fried Egg Glued to a Television**_**. Bob thought that sounded very original. However, Rudy Clone Clone shook his head, accidentally shaking it so much that he went into a spasm and dropped the gun. Rudy, Penny, Snap, Skrawl Clone and Bob stared with surprised eyes. "Well..." Snap began, but before he could decide on a movie, Rudy Clone Clone had shot back up and now pointed the gun at him. Snap didn't move. "NO!" Snap Clone shouted from nowhere, tackling Rudy Clone Clone from the side. They tumbled over, and Snap Clone shouted, "Save yourselves!" Suddenly a couple of beautiful, scantily clad anthro-lobsters stepped out of the ticket booth nearby and one said seductively, "So... You guys like special fridges? Because I got **_**two **_**of them." She was about to pull something out of her pocket when instead she broke into a form of ballet. The other beautiful, scantily clad anthro-lobster face-pincered and said, "She's only just learning about the wonders of**

the power of love and how it can defeat evildoers!" "Huh?" Snap questioned. Suddenly everyone in the building heard a shout, and they saw Penny Clone running down the hallway of the theater, waving her arms frantically. Rudy Clone followed her, yelling dramatically, "She has a crayon of pain stuck in her nose!" Suddenly Penny Clone collapsed and Rudy Clone rushed to her side. "P-Penny!" he cried, "Please be okay!" Penny Clone looked up at him and grinned stupidly as he continued to plead for her to hold on. Rudy and the others had had enough of all this nonsense, and, glad that Rudy Clone Clone seemed to have mysteriously disappeared for the moment, they went outside, only to see

**a never-ending staircase, and made the decision to ascend it. Five minutes later they came to the top. "Well so much for a never-ending staircase," Snap grumbled. He turned to Rudy and Penny, but they were...kissing! "WHAT?" Snap yelped, and from far down below, he heard an alarm of some sort go off. Suddenly he could see with x-ray vision, and inside Rudy and Penny's heads were the REAL Penny and Rudy, cowering in the corners of their respective heads. Snap knew what this meant; Rudy was a brainchild. And so was Penny. They were children locked in the heads of the clones! "Rudy!" he shouted, "Can you hear me?" But the clones stopped kissing and glared at him, approaching him with hands curled as if they were snarling. Snap was dangerously close to the edge, and peered down behind him, knowing the drop would chronically injure him. He was at a loss for what to do when**

suddenly, French Bob appeared! The trio halted in their tracks, and a second later, Skrawl Clone crashed into them unexpectedly from behind. They were knocked into the ground, and Skrawl Clone quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he cried, "I didn't expect you to stop! I was just going to ask you if you wanted-" Skrawl Clone didn't get to finish, because French Bob's theme song started blaring too loudly to hear anything else, and French Bob buried Rudy, Penny, Snap, and Skrawl Clone in

**a pile of MATURE guns and forced them to eat lasagne, calling them immature. However, he had evidently missed Bob, who was standing with the Skrawl tooth in his hand, the image of the list of movies still showing. "BUT!" he bellowed, suddenly rising from the ground on a giant rumbling gopher worm. His cackle rang throughout the place in front of the movies, and Rudy, Penny, Snap and Skrawl Clone just stared, blank-faced, buried under the pile of guns. They chewed their lasagne slowly. "AND NOW," Bob yelled to Rudy Clone Clone, "I will put you inside this bottle tree!" The gopher's eyes extended forward and stuck to Rudy Clone Clone's head, and lifted him, beginning to take him**

shopping. He flung him in a basket and began happily running around the store, picking up random items and throwing them in the basket as well. Penny, who was watching this scene, was wondering what she should do when she heard "RUDYTIMESPENNY!" and turned to see Penny Clone standing behind her with only an inch of space between them. "Some personal space would be nice," Penny muttered as she rolled her eyes and walked away, trying to focus on the matter at hand. But Penny Clone only flopped dramatically on the floor. Rudy Clone ran to her side,

**and fell to the ground dramatically, where she lay. He threw a couple of guns off her and asked, completely concerned, "Penny, my LOVE! Are you okay? I know you can live through something as mature as guns, because our **_**love **_**is the definition of mature!" Penny Clone, however, shoved him aside, and he fell to the ground just as he had pushed Snap Clone multiple times. Devastated, Rudy Clone rose and met Penny Clone's eyes...or glasses, as her eyes were obscured by them. She wasn't even looking at him. "Penny, my love! What's wrong?" But she only cast him a criticising glance and smirked in disgust. "You are old news, Rudy Clone. But Rudy Clone **_**Clone**_**...now HE is something!" She blushed at his name. Rudy Clone blushed at her blush. And then snapped out of it. "But...but we're in love! There's nothing more powerful than our ten year old love!" "He's twice the clone you'll EVER be!" Penny Clone yelled, and got up in a huff. Rudy Clone was left behind, feeling completely deserted. He thought**

that Rudy and Penny cared about him, but apparently not. Snap Clone lay down sadly. He just didn't UNDERSTAND! Why wasn't he important to them? And what was worse, he really wanted ice cream, but he didn't even know where Rudy Clone was. Snap Clone was lying sadly on the ground right outside the shopping center, so Skrawl, who was just walking out, tripped over him, spilling his many packages of toothpicks on the ground. Skrawl glared at Snap Clone,

**yelling, "Watch where you're going!" and threw a turkey at his kneecap. "I had those especially organised like all of Bigweld's dominoes!" "I'm...I'm sorry!" Snap Clone protested, beginning to run away when Skrawl Clone stepped in and hugged him tightly to keep him in place. His face was solid as he watched the real Skrawl approach. "Now," he rasped, "we'll see who gets to touch my TOOTHPICKS." "It was an **_**accident**_**!" Snap Clone yelled again, but Skrawl knew better than to trust him. "Do it, Skrawl Clone. **_**Spin him**_**." All of a sudden, Snap Clone began to twirl in rapid motion in a particular direction. He was dizzy about two seconds in, and remained so until he felt something rumble underneath him, and he began to fall through the floor. "The Bigweld floor drill!" Snap Clone called, and fell. Skrawl Clone**

gasped and grabbed Snap Clone, then carried him over to a party store. "You can help me plan my next party!" he said cheerfully, "And you can pick out what ice cream I'll serve!" Snap Clone looked noticeably happier, and Rudy Clone, who was having a picnic with Penny Clone, glared furiously at the sight. Meanwhile, Rudy, Penny, and Snap decided to go to a lovely new park. Rudy was drawing a table for them to eat lunch at when suddenly Rudy Clone ran up to them in a panic. "You have to help me!" he cried, "Penny went into the bathroom alone! Something MUST be wrong!" He slammed his head on the table and started sobbing. Knowing that he meant Penny Clone (and apparently didn't realize that she, the real Penny, was standing right there), Penny rolled her eyes at Rudy Clone. "Look,

**I don't love you, or even like you," she hissed, and Rudy Clone looked hurt. "And neither does Penny Clone." She rose her arm and pointed a finger at Penny Clone, who was doting over Rudy Clone Clone, who was tied up against a tree. "RUDYTIMESPENNY!" she yelled enthusiastically, rubbing her face on the tree like a cat. "RUDYCLONECLONETIMESPENNYCLON E," she repeated, and all of a sudden, Rudy Clone's heart broke. He stared, unable to move or breathe (until he turned purple in the face and nearly passed out, at which point he decided he might want to inhale) and fell to his knees in woe. He suddenly had nothing to live for. He no longer cared if he died. Rudy Clone cried. Penny sighed and left. Meanwhile, Snap and the real Rudy were trapped. Bob was closing in on them, and as Rudy was about to draw something, French Bob appeared and yanked the magic chalk out of his hand. He chewed it up and swallowed it, unfortunately getting some between his teeth, but snickered and said, "Now you don't have any..." Suddenly, French Bob realised something. The chalk dust he had swallowed drew things as it coursed through his body, and he had been thinking of original things at the time. Filling his belly were tiny little French Bobs who screamed in protest and glitched their way out, all stroking their goatees as **

sad music began to play. Rudy Clone was kneeling next to Penny Clone, who was lying on the ground. "Penny…has a cold!" Rudy Clone began, in tears as he turned to the others. Rudy and his friends looked at Penny Clone, who seemed perfectly fine. She even smiled and waved at them. But Rudy Clone continued to panic. Knowing this was just typical clone nonsense, the trio walked off, when suddenly, Snap Clone saw Rudy Clone and Penny Clone and

**froze. He leapt behind a bush as Penny Clone dragged Rudy Clone over by a garbage bin. "RUDY CLONE CLONE, LOOOOK! I have a **_**boyfriend**_**!" she shouted, but there was no answer. "Rudy Clone Clone!" she yelled again, cupping a hand around her mouth to magnify her volume. "Are you jealous?!" Rudy Clone only scratched his head in confusion, his face wrought with worry and sadness. He felt as if he were losing his love. "Penny, why are you shouting for him here? I can't see him around..." Penny Clone scowled and replied condescendingly as she pointed to the garbage bin, "We're **_**here **_**because he came from a rubbish story!" She removed a trash bag from within the bin and, surely enough, Rudy Clone Clone was huddled at the bottom, devising some sort of plan to**

rid the world of cottage cheese. Apparently, French Bob thought it was not original, and therefore it must be eliminated! But there was no time for that, because at that moment, an avalanche started on a mountain that was just randomly there right then, heading straight toward everyone in the park or wherever they were currently located. "Quick!" Penny cried, watching the oncoming wave of snow, "We need to

**help Skrawl!" Penny and Rudy ran toward the giant wall of icy white nearing at a rapid rate, but Snap stayed put, being reminded all too well of the lava he had experienced something similar with, although his reason to put himself at risk was cookies, not their arch-nemesis. Skrawl Clone appeared out of the snow beside Snap and ran to save his counterpart. Skrawl was in the middle of trying to uproot potatoes when they met him in the snow. "You HAVE to get out of here, Skrawl!" Penny shouted worriedly. Rudy was reluctant to help, but said, "Listen to her." Skrawl was adamant, however, and yelled, "THESE POTATOES ARE IN HARM'S WAY!" Rudy and Penny decided to help him to harvest the potatoes, finding out that Skrawl was afraid they would be left to be hit by the wave of snow. Once they were finished,**

they all realized they were somehow buried up to their necks in snow. Most of them quickly dug themselves out with their hands, while French Bob refused, claiming that using he was ORIGINAL, and he wasn't going to do things the conformist way, so began digging himself out with his eyelashes. "Again?" Skrawl muttered to himself as he opened his 3DS to check his swapnotes. He was furious to find that he had 338 new ones…from Skrawl Clone. Enraged, he threw his 3DS, which hit

**Skrawl Clone in the head. "Ouch!" he cried, a D: face coming into being. "Why did you do that?" "NO TIME!" Rudy shouted, grabbing both Skrawls' wrists and running away from the snow, which was still after them. Suddenly they heard a maniacal laugh, and, knowing exactly who it had to have been, all turned their heads. There, riding in the massive wave of snow, was Bob (who occasionally disappeared in the snow as it rolled him through, and sometimes he would take at least ten seconds to pop back out again) with his very original fire hydrant animal beside him, which also disappeared in the snow and then reappeared with the same sinister expression. Rudy, Snap, Penny, Skrawl and Skrawl Clone all furrowed their brows slightly before Bob yelled, "Run! Run like little—" he became submerged in snow before shooting back up three seconds later, as they continued to run, "—unoriginal idiots!" His**

legs suddenly turned into flamingos, and, unable to run, he collapsed to the ground. As everyone caught up to him, glaring at him angrily, he muttered, "You have to admit…that was original!" "We don't have time for this nonsense," Snap muttered, rolling his eyes. "You know why we're here, French Bob!" Rudy Clone cried, startled (and ashamed) that for once he was agreeing with SNAP on something. "Yes!" Skrawl Clone agreed, though he didn't seem angry or annoyed like the others. "You see," Skrawl Clone explained to French Bob, "Earlier today, you stole our

**originality, so WE are going to steal it BACK!" He was as happy and joyful as could be, but Rudy, Penny, Skrawl and Snap **_**glared **_**at him. "AAAAHHHHH!" they called, racing toward French Bob as the Frenchman still rolled in his wave of snow. "Le gasp!" he shouted but narrowed his eyes. "HO HO! You shall never catch me!" he proclaimed as he rumbled past, laughing his moustache off. However, the snow had been travelling so long that it had run out of snow, and came to a halt, the snow having diminished. French Bob sat on the cold ground, and his fire hydrant beast was nowhere to be seen. "Wait...where's my fire hydrant beast?" he asked, and everyone stopped yelling and stared around. "...I don't know!" Penny shouted, worry coating her face. "Did he say where he was going?" "Oh, yes!" French Bob called, "To the bathroom!" "TO THE BATHROOM?!" Penny screeched back, her eyes nearly exploding and leaving only two remaining. "No...NO! Not by HIMSELF!" French Bob cocked an eyebrow. "What is wrong with that?" Penny's eyes were suddenly dark, which usually meant she was going to die. You know, all the other times it happened. "I KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE... NOBODY SHOULD EVER HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM BY THEMSELVES." Rudy began to have a panic attack, and suddenly started seizing. "I!" he began, his muscles spasming, "There must be..." he spasmed again. "Something...WRONG!" He had the biggest spasm that he collapsed. Everyone looked for a brief moment before shooting back up. "EVERYONE GET TO THE TOILETS! WE CAN'T LEAVE THE FIRE HYDRANT BEAST ALONE!" A giant rumbling vibrated through the ground as every Zoner stampeded to the bathroom, and French Bob called, out, "NO! FIRE HYDRIE!" and ran inside, finding only a message. He picked it up, and it read:**

_**Please response your children.**_

**French Bob broke down into tears and yelled out a cry of woe even more heartfelt than Rudy's eyebrows could produce. He stapled his heart to the floor.**


End file.
